Sexy When You're Cross
by AlphaFeels
Summary: Sherlock is on a case, Johnlock happens.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock. John. Penis. Moan. Butt sex.

The end

**Eh no surprisingly there isn't any in this one, I know I'm shocked too. Anyway this was gonna be longer (and possible actually be a real story) but its kinda hard to write smexy times when a girls having mental breakdowns and the like.. So what's here is what your getting, sorry its so short and sucky.. **

"Oh John can't you see it's brilliant! Serial killers their always so imaginative, truly artistic! Well the good ones anyway." Sherlock grinned as he jumped about the sitting room.

"This one is killing teenage girls, the first two both under sixteen and so similar if I hadn't known any better even I would have said they were siblings- the third one too, although you'd have to have a look at a 'before' photograph, her body was awfully burnt up-"

"Shut up Sherlock. Just shut up." John snapped.

"Did I say something?"

"Did you say something? Did you- for gods sake Sherlock you're talking about human lives here- young girls- instead of jumping about and complementing that vicious psycho you could be out there saving people!"

"I was just-"

"I said shut up."

John watched as Sherlock shivered.

"John."

"No. I'm still cross with you." The doctor said firmly, crossing his arms.

"You're sexy when you're angry John."

"No, that's not going to work. Off you go now." John said, making shooing movements with his arms.

"Is that an order?" for the love of- now Sherlock was blushing. A deep red glow across those beautiful cheekbones, John swallowed hard.

"Yes.."

"What if I don't? What if I do this?" Sherlock purred as he sunk down onto John's lap. "How will you punish me.. _Captain_?" he moaned, his tongue tracing the thick veins in the good doctor's neck.

"Oh god Sherlock- nngh" "Oh god please stop.."

"You don't really mean that do you?" Sherlock grinned, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin below John's ear, making the flushed doctor squirm against his capture.

"No- jesus don't stop- don't you dare stop- ever- aagh!" John chocked out as the world only consulting detective ground down. The detective's mouth clamped shut over his neck, John shivered as he pictured the marks he'd find there later.

**-Heads up** **I joined two new fandoms, so I guess at some point there's probably going to be some Teen Wolf (probably just lots of sterek) or Supernatural stuff up :) **

**Review? Pretty please with Winchesters on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So um.. Here's another bit. **

"Any leads?"

"No, not really.."

"For not really your awfully calm, are you feeling alright?"

"hemphhidhdhdmo" Sherlock mumbled into the back of the sofa.

"Nope didn't catch that, fancy saying it again?"

"HE CHANGED HIS M.O!" the lunatic of a man yelled snapping up from the sofa and jumped onto the table.

"Sherlock get off the table and don't give me that face! You're not three, you know that tables aren't for standing on!"

"Fine!" said lunatic huffed as he plonked himself back down on the sofa. "He changed his M.O! I was so sure I had him figured out and then what does he do? He kills a boy!"

The moment Sherlock felt the sofa give he perked up and lent into John's waiting arms. He let John's fingers weave into his hair, closing his eyes, savouring the feel of them against his scalp. Letting John massage soothing circles against the overwhelming buzz of thoughts beating against his skull. They sat in silence for what might have been hours.

"OH" Sherlock gasped his eyes opening wide the second his mind connected the dots.

"Easy love, let me disentangle myself before you rip your hair out." John chuckled softly, his fingers retreating from the mess of black curls, to rest in his lap.

"You are wonderful! Fantastic, brilliant, amazing!" Sherlock grinned as he praised and kissed John.

"I take it you've connected the dots?"

"Yes, because of you John, my John. You are perfect!"

"Alright then." John accepted with a soft squeeze to his mad lovers hands. "Go on off you go. Go and save some lives."

John sat and watched the younger man dart about, grabbing his coat, his phone, his scarf.

"John." Sherlock said seriously as he stood half way out of the door "When I get back we are going to do that thing- that thing that you wanted- in the bedroom.. Alright."

"Really?" John asked his whole face turning a fierce shade of red.

"Yes."

"Oh god" John all but moaned as he watched Sherlock leave, coat flared out behind him.

**Next bits probably going to be that _thing_ that Sherlock has just agreed to ;) **


End file.
